Mi amada maid
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Len es un joven de la alta sociedad y Rin su joven y tímida maid. Los sentimientos de Len ya están definidos pero Rin necesitará el apoyo de varias personas para darse cuanta de lo que siente por Len. El padre de Len lo desaprobará pero siempre contarán con el apoyo de la madre de Len. Mal summary. Los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

POV Len.

Etto...soy Kagamine Len tengo seis años y vivo en lo más alto de la sociedad. Hace poco, mis padres decidieron que tenía la edad suficiente para tener una maid personal, así que fueron al orfanato a conseguir a una niña más o menos de mi edad para que fuera mi maid. Espero sea una niña amable porque si no...¡le haré cosquillas hasta conseguir que sea amable conmigo! Ok, no pero algo así haré, así que espero venga con actitud de ser una buena maid, supongo.

-¡Aquí estamos, Lenny!-grito mi madre abriendo mi puerta.

-Yoko, cariño, deberías calmarte, estás asustando a la pequeña.-dijo mi papá con mi hermanita bebé llorando en brazos de mi papá.

-Gomen. Mira, Lenny, ella es Amamiya Rin. Desde hoy es tu maid personal.-dijo mi mamá apuntando hacia la puerta y escondida en el marco de esta estaba una pequeña rubia de ojos azules que miraban con miedo mi habitación. Se ve que es una niña muy tímida y asustadiza, así que fui caminando hacia la puerta con cuidado para no asustarla. La veo de cerca y es una niña muy bonita, mi mamá si que tiene buenos gustos al escoger niñas.

-Hola, soy Kagamine Len. Mucho gusto.-dije extendiendo mi mano y ella la tomó pero no sin antes dudarlo.

-Yo soy Amamiya Rin. Mucho gusto, Len-sama.-dijo con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo.

-No te asustes que no muerdo. ¿Puedo llamarte Rin?-le pregunté.

-Como guste, Len-sama.-dijo aún con miedo. Mis padres parecían contentos con el respeto que demostraba Rin hacia mi pero también se veían algo tristes por el miedo que ella demostraba, al igual que yo.

-Muy bien, Rin. ¿Aceptarás ser mi maid?-le pregunté.

-H-hai.-dijo tartamudeando.

-Iré por el uniforme de Rin-chan.-dijo mi mamá.

-Yo iré a dormir a tu hermanita, por mientras, Len, cuida de Rin-san.-dijo mi papá muy serio.

-Hai.-le respondí.

-Len-sama, ¿cómo es ser una maid personal?-me preguntó Rin.

-Bueno, tienes que obedecer mis ordenes sin fallar y tienes que estar al pendiente de mi, supongo.-me miró con miedo.-¡Tranquila, no te hare nada malo!

-Es que es mi primer trabajo.-dijo Rin en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, Rin, se que lo harás bien.-dije revolviendo sus rubios cabellos y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa pequeña y tímida me derritió y me provocó un sonrojo.

-Arigato, Len-sama.-dijo Rin mirando a sus zapatos.

-Rin. Cuando te hable o me hables, por favor, mírame a los ojos.-le pedí.

-Me da un poco de pena.-me dijo y volví a acariciar su cabeza.

-No te apenes, ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Rin.-le dije y me miró a los ojos.

-Arigato. Creo que podré ser su maid poco a poco porque aún no entiendo mucho.-dijo Rin.

-Lo sé, Rin. Espero que también podamos ser amigos.-dije y me miró con sorpresa.

-¡Pero, Len-sama, eso no está permitido!-dijo en voz alta.

-Dime una razón por la cual no podamos ser amigos.-le dije.

-Nuestro estatus social, Len-sama.-me contestó.

-No importa, Rin. Yo quiero ser tu jefe y amigo. Así creo que nos entenderemos más rápido.-le dije.

-Pero...

-Tómalo como mi primer orden. Intentarás ser mi amiga.-le dije.

-Como ordene, Len-sama.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rin POV

Creo que mi jefe no es tan malo como creía, se ve que es un buen niño y, si puedo mencionar, muy guapo. Ah bueno, disculpen mis malos modales. Soy Amamiya Rin y tengo seis años. Vivía en un orfanato porque mis padres me abandonaron cuando aún era una bebé. Tengo un enorme complejo de timidez y desconfianza hacia la gente ya que me acostumbre a convivir con las hermanas y mis compañeras de el orfanato, pero esto es diferente, ahora trabajo.

-Rin-chan, ven para probarte tu uniforme.-me dijo Kagamine-sama.

-H-hai, Kagamine-sama.-dije tartamudeando y salí con la cabeza gacha de la habitación de mi jefe, no antes sin hacer una reverencia.

-Llámame Yoko, querida. No tengas miedo, no te haremos daño.-dijo la hermosa joven madre de Len-sama.

-Hai, Yoko-sama.-dije en un susurro. Soy demasiado tímida.

-Aquí esta. Pruébatelo, me dices si te queda grande o pequeño, yo te lo ajustaré. Si necesitas ayuda me avisas.-dijo la señora de la casa, digo, mansión.

-H-hai, Yoko-sama.-dije y entré en un vestidor inmenso. Me probé el vestido que es negro arriba de la rodilla de manga larga que viene en conjunto con un delantal blanco. Me dieron una diadema con un moño blanco y medias blancas, también unos zapatos negros de charol.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Rin-chan, pareces una muñequita.-dijo Yoko-sama.

-A-Arigato, Yoko-sama.-respondí jugando con mis dedos.

-Bueno, bueno. Ve a la habitación de Len, toca y pregunta si se le ofrece algo. Yo iré por una de nuestras mejores maids para que te enseñe a hacer este trabajo.-dijo Yoko-sama.

-H-hai.-dije, hice una reverencia y me retiré.

Yoko POV.

Si mi marido se entera que estoy planeando deshacer la boda de mi Lenny con Akita-san estoy frita. Por eso me voy por el mejor método, hacer de la maid de mi hijo su adorada esposa. Pero para eso tengo que lograr que se enamoren. Ah, yo soy Kagamine Yoko y tengo veintisiete años. Soy rubia y de ojos azules y en verdad me disgusta la prometida de Len. Es una niñita mimada y caprichosa, desprecia a los que están por abajo de ella y eso para mi es inaceptable.

-¡Meiko-san!-llamé a mi maid que enseñaría todo a Rin.

-¿Si, Yoko-sama?-respondió educadamente.

-¿Podrías enseñarle a la pequeña maid de mi hijo todo lo que se necesita para ser una buena maid?-pregunté.

-Claro que si, Yoko-sama. ¿Qué edad tiene?-me preguntó.

-Seis años.-dije y me miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya que es pequeña.-me dijo.

-Lo sé, ella es parte del plan A.-le dije.

-Ah, con razón tan pequeña.-me miró cómplice.

-Bueno, bueno, a trabajar se ha dicho.-dije y fui a mi habitación.

POV Len.

Espero realmente llevarme bien con Rin. Es una niña muy bonita pero muy tímida, quiero conocerla más y que demuestre su verdadera personalidad, no creo que en verdad sea una gatita asustadiza. Creo que su personalidad es un misterio para todos. Oh tocan, mal momento, estoy pensando.

-¿Si?-respondí.

-¿Puedo pasar, Len-sama?-es la vocecita de Rin.

-Claro, Rin, pasa.-le dije.

-Pero está cerrado con llave.-dijo, oh que despistes los míos.-Ya está, Rin, ¿Qué se te ofre...?-me callé. Me dejó callado, se veía como las muñecas de porcelana que guarda mi mamá.-Wow.-fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento.

-Len-sama, ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Si, Rin. Por favor, quédate a conversar conmigo.-dije.

-C-claro.-dijo Rin.-¿De qué le gustaría hablar?-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento donde le señalé.

-Cuéntame de tu vida.-le dije.

-Está bien pero será una larga conversación.-me dijo.

-Dispongo de todo el tiempo que gustas.-le dije.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es RinXLen, si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Lo digo tarde. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Arigato.

Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV

-Bueno, Len-sama. Yo fui abandonada cuando era una bebé y fui encontrada por una señora alcohólica con la que trabajé siendo bailarina infantil. Un día encontraron el negocio de esa señora y me llevaron a un convento cuando cumplí tres. Ahí me enseñaron religión, me educaron y me dieron mucho cariño. Las hermanas cuidaban muy bien de mi y poco a poco hice amigas que espero no perder y esperaré sus cartas con ansias. Algunas veces sufría de bullying pero mis amigas siempre cuidaron de mi sin dudar nunca. Puedo decir muchas cosas y que mi vida no ha sido la mejor pero igualmente la acepto.-dije y Len-sama me sonrió con dulzura.

-Vaya que has tenido una vida dura, Rin, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que seremos muy buenos amigos.

_8 años más tarde._

¿Mhhm? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ah! Son las 8:30am. Me quedé dormida. Meiko-nee no me despertó, Len-sama me ha de estar esperando. Me levanté y me puse mi uniforme en tiempo récord, cepillé mi cabello y me acomodé mi moño. Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina para encontrarme con Meiko-nee, Len-sama, Yoko-sama, mis amigas Miku y Gumi y el perro de la casa que es un hermoso Golden que se llama Miel. Seguro me van a regañar por levantarme tarde.

-¡Felicidades, Rin!-dijeron quitando la cara seria que tenían y aventaron serpentinas con un cañón.

-¿Eh?-expresé confundida.

-Rin, baka, es nuestro cumpleaños.-dijo Len-sama dándome un zape.

-¿De verdad? ¡KYAAAA! Se me olvido por completo. Pero si le tengo su regalo, Len-sama, permítame.-dije y salí corriendo a mi habitación a sacar un paquete envuelto en papel con globos de colores y un moño de color amarillo y con una tarjeta con una dedicatoria a Len-sama. Regresé con el paquete en mis manos.

-¿Qué es, Rin?-me preguntó Len-sama.

-Ábralo, espero le guste, Len-sama.-le dije y empezó a desenvolver el paquete y cuando vio el contenido puso una cara de sorpresa y luego otra de ternura.

-Vaya, Rin, no se que decir. Estoy muy conmovido.-dijo sacando un portarretratos que hice y le puse una foto de hace siete años, cuando Len-sama y yo solíamos jugar en el jardín de la escuela primaria. Es una escena de Len-sama y yo estamos abrazados, manchados de pintura por una guerra que hubo. También le hice una pulsera que dice "para mi mejor amigo" y por último la dedicatoria que agradecía todos los años de amistad incondicional y por los ocho años que vivimos juntos.

-No tiene por que decir nada, lo hago con mucho gusto.-dije y Len-sama me dio un abrazo.

-No, Rin, claro que tengo que decirte algo y es gracias. Me haces sentir muy apreciado y eso me hace feliz viniendo de ti.-dijo Len-sama y le sonreí.

-Pero, Meiko-nee, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?-le pregunté a mi casi onee-chan.

-Porque Len-sama, Yoko-sama, Gumi-chan, Miku-chan y hasta Miel y obvio que yo queríamos darte tiempo para dormir y poder prepararte algo.-dijo Meiko-nee y la mire dudosa.

-¡Tarán!-gritaron todos mostrándome un pastel que decía "Felicidades, Rin" y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y todos hicieron una expresión de "awww" y Yoko-sama me abrazó y todos se le unieron.

-Rin, no seas tan sentimental que me haces llorar.-me dijo Meiko-nee.

-Déjala, Meiko-san, es su manera de ser.-dijo Miku.

-Sí, sin lo sentimental Rin no sería Rin.-dijo Len-sama y le sonreí.

-Bueno, que tal si callamos y comemos ese pastel que me costó tanto.-dijo Gumi y todos le dedicaron miradas asesinas.-Que nos costó tanto.-dijo y todos sonrieron y asentimos.

Luego de soplarle a mis catorce velitas partimos el pastel y estaba delicioso. Era pastel de naranja con glaseado de limón y le di a Len-sama el pay de banana que tenía guardado desde ayer para hoy. Si, lo guardé y de todas maneras se me olvidó todo esta mañana. Luego de eso, Miel llegó con un ramo de rosas blancas y margaritas y se lo acepté dándole un abrazo y Miel me lamió toda la cara. Todo fue perfecto y estoy muy feliz de ser apreciada por la mayoría.

-Rin-chan, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?-me preguntó Yoko-sama con Len-sama a su lado.

-Claro, Yoko-sama. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-dije a la madre de mi jefe.

-Es que hoy habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi Lenny y quería ver si lo ayudabas a escoger un traje adecuado para la ocasión.-dijo y asentí.

-Gracias, Rin. Me acabas de salvar de los gustos de mi madre.-me dijo Len-sama y no pude hacer nadas más que soltar una risilla.

-Ah, por cierto, Rin-chan. Quiero que seas como una invitada más.-dijo y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir pero yo estoy por abajo de ustedes. No creo que esté bien visto por la sociedad.-dije a Yoko-sama apenada.

-Pero en que año te quedaste. Es el siglo XXI no hay muchas oposiciones a esto.-dijo Yoko-sama.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, Rin-chan que yo misma confeccione tu vestido y no quiero que me lo desprecies, ¿ne?-dijo Yoko-sama y asentí. Era una batalla perdida.

Yoko POV.

Oh, si. Nadie me gana y mucho menos Rin-chan que es como mi hija. Le confeccioné un hermoso vestido y Lenny se infartará. Lenny cree que no lo sé pero es más que obvio que le gusta Rin-chan pero la baka de Rin-chan no se da cuenta, de verdad es despistada. Ahora Meiko y yo tenemos un plan para hacer esta fiesta más que interesante y espero que Akita-san sepa apreciar los dotes de una inferior a ella. Nuestro plan es hacer un sorteo de parejas pero esto esta arreglado entre Meiko y yo para que Rin-chan y mi Lenny queden bailando juntos al ritmo de un tango o quizá un vals. Estoy tan soñadora.

Len POV

Fui a una tienda de ropa para ver que es lo que me va a recomendar mi maid y amiga. Ok dirán ¿amiga? Pues si aunque no niego estar enamorado de Rin tengo miedo de perder nuestra amistad o que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi pero estoy seguro que en algún momento me hartaré y haré algo que quiero desde hace tiempo...besarla. Besar sus labios es mi sueño aunque estoy comprometido con Akita Neru yo amo a mi tímida y hermosa maid.

-Len-sama, ¿qué le parece esta camisa azul marino combinada con este traje negro?-me preguntó mi maid.

-Si, me agrada, Rin pero ¿qué corbata recomendarías?-le pregunté.

-Esta roja con un pisa corbatas y mancuernas doradas.-me dijo Rin y le di un gran aplauso por sus buenos gustos.

-Muy buenas elecciones, Rin. Tienes muy buen gusto.-le dije y noté que se sonrojó. Es típico de mi pequeña Rin.

-Gracias, Len-sama. Ahora vamos a pagar que se le hace tarde.-me dijo con prisa y la tomé de la muñeca.

-Wo wo wo. "Se nos hace tarde, Rin". Mi madre lo ha decidido y vas a entrar a esa fiesta como invitada.-le dije haciendo que mirara mis ojos.

-Pero, Len-sama. Ayúdeme, no soy de sociedad y puede que pase un mal rato.-me dijo mi pequeña con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos.

-Yo me encargaré de que no te hagan daño. ¿Recuerdas? Yo era el caballero y tu la hermosa princesa en nuestros juegos de hace ocho años.-dije y me miró.

-Lo sé, Len-sama. Pero esto no es un juego. Puede dañar su reputación y yo no quiero que usted sea mal visto por nadie.-dijo Rin derramando lagrimitas.

-Eres más que mi maid, eres mi amiga y no te presentarás como mi maid, te presentarás como mi mejor amiga.-dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Gracias, Len-sama. Siempre sabe que palabras utilizar para hacer que me sienta mejor.-dijo y me sonrojé levemente.

Pagamos y subimos al auto donde el chofer nos esperaba. Rin y yo no hablábamos, todo era silencio pero un silencio muy cómodo. Rin y yo entramos a la casa y esta estaba decorada de manera hermosa. Parecía los palacios que dibujaba mi pequeña cuando tenía seis años. Rin parecía fascinada con la decoración de la mansión.

-Wow, Len-sama. Parece uno de los dibujos que alguna vez le entregué para que diera su opinión.-dijo y asentí.

-¡Rin-chan! Sube a mi habitación para hacer cualquier ajuste de último minuto a tu vestido.-dijo mi mamá. Entonces Rin hizo una reverencia y subió donde mi mamá.

Yoko POV.

Hice con Rin todos los ajustes necesarios. La peiné y maquillé y parece una muñequita. Ya estaba lista entonces fui por mi hijo a su habitación para que viera lo que hice con su maid.

-Lenny~ ven a ver a Rin-chan. Quiero que me des tu opinión.-dije a mi hijo que ya estaba listo con lo que eligió Rin-chan. Tiene buenos gustos.

-Ya voy mamá. A ver a Rin como te...

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Lamento no actualizar antes. Es que me fui de viaje por una semana y ahora tengo una fuerte infección en mi garganta y oídos por lo que es muy difícil usar la computadora sin que me duela la cabeza. Gomen ne. Después agradeceré los reviews por PM ¿ne?

Arigato.

Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

Len POV

Wow, cuando vi a mi maid así vestida quede sorprendido, se ve hermosa. Lleva puesto un hermoso vestido blanco strapless con escote corazón que va arriba de su rodilla y su falda tiene algo de volumen dado con gasa y bordados en la falda en forma de pétalos de flor de cerezo y una cinta rosa con moño en su cintura. Zapatillas bajas blancas atado arriba de sus tobillos con tiras cruzadas, lleva un maquillaje suave pero aún así se nota, rubor rosa, brillo rosa en sus labios, rímel, un suave delineado en sus ojos y una tenue sombra blanca. Su cabello está levemente ondulado y no lleva su característico moño, en cambio lleva un prendedor de flor de cerezo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Quedé en shock total hasta que mi hermanita me llegó a dar un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nii-chan, deja de babear el piso que nos vamos a resbalar.-dijo mi hermana menor, Lenka.

-Imouto, no me golpees. Y no estaba babeando.-dije sonrojado. (Nota: Imouto es hermana menor.)

-Ne, ne, Rin-nee, te ves fabulosa.-dijo Lenka a Rin.

-Arigato, Lenka-chan.-desde que Lenka era una bebé ve a Rin como su onee-san.

-Te ves muy linda, Rin.-solté sonrojado.

-A-arigato, Len-sama.-tartamudeo Rin, sonrojada.

-¿Verdad que hice un trabajo fabuloso con Rin-chan?-pregunto mi madre.

-No lo dudes, mamá. Escogiste a la persona perfecta para ese diseño.-dije a mi madre y Rin estaba muy roja.

-Len-sama, no diga esas cosas. La razón por la que me veo bien es por el vestido.-me dijo Rin y negué con la cabeza.

-No, Rin. Tu te ves bien porque eres tú la que lleva el vestido.-dije y me sonrió sonrojada.

-Arigato, Len-sama pero todavía no estoy muy segura de asistir.-dijo Rin y todos la miramos.

-Rin-nee, ven con nosotros, no me puedes dejar sola y aburrida con las aburridas personas de la sociedad.-suplicó Lenka.

-Vamos, Rin-chan, no puedes decirme que no.-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa pero con un aura negra que en verdad da miedo.

-Por favor, Rin. No solo eres mi maid, eres mi amiga y quiero que estés conmigo. No puedes dejarme solo en esto.-le dije a Rin con ojos de borrego en el matadero.

-¡Ya!-gritó Rin, es de las pocas veces que se le ve gritando y cuando eso pasa no es bueno.-Voy a ir pero dejen de estresarme.-dijo Rin tratando de calmarse.

-Ok.-dijimos todos al unísono. Cuando Rin grita y se enoja de verdad da mucho miedo, aunque no da tanto como mi mamá.

-Bien, Rin-chan, como eres invitada de honor junto con Miku y Gumi, las tres bajarán las escaleras que están al centro de la sala.-dijo mi mamá y Rin volteó la cabeza al estilo de la exorcista.

-Yoko-sama, ¿no le parece suficiente que haya aceptado ir a la fiesta y ponerme su hermoso diseño?-dijo Rin sonriendo con un aura asesina. Mi madre retrocedió. Cuando Rin se pone al estilo yandere no es bueno estar cerca de ella y menos si aprecias tu vida, puede ser agresiva, muy agresiva.

-Bueno, Rin-chan, digo, si tu quieres.-dijo mi mamá temblando como gelatina durante un terremoto.

-¡Pues no!-gritó Rin y Lenka salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. Adora a Rin pero es difícil quererla cuando se pone yandere.

-E-entendido, Rin-chan.-dijo mi mamá corriendo a encerrarse en su estudio de diseño. Me dejaron solo con Rin en su modo asesino, traidoras.

-Rin, cálmate un poco, no pasa nada.-dije y Rin volteó con una expresión que me dio mucho miedo.

-Len-sama, si aprecia su vida es mejor que no se acerque a mi en estos momentos, si por lo contrario quiere morir, obedeceré su orden.-no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para salir corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación. ¿Cómo es que tanta agresividad cabe en una niña tan pequeña, tan linda, tímida e indefensa como Rin? No lo sé ni quiero saberlo, yo si aprecio mi vida. Pasó media hora y Rin ya estaba llorando en los pasillos, típico.

-¿Ya pasó?-pregunté y asintió.-No pasa nada, Rin. Es mejor que mi mamá se mida con sus peticiones.-dije acariciando su cabeza.

-No es eso, es que me ponen los nervios de punta y...eso pasa.-dijo Rin para evitar decir que es una yandere.

-Te preguntamos si querías ir con un psicólogo y dijiste que no.-le dije a Rin abrazándola contra mi pecho.

-Tal vez sea mejor antes que termine con un psiquiatra o peor, en un hospital mental.-dijo Rin estremeciéndose ante la idea.

-Es un pequeño trastorno, te pones agresiva cuando te provocamos demasiado. Hasta ahora solo ha sido poca agresividad, es mejor tratarlo ahora.-le dije besando su frente y se sonrojó. Ahora se sonroja y hace media hora me preguntó si quería morir, esto es un caso de bipolaridad extrema. Pero aún así la amo.

-Ahora me siento muy mal con usted, Yoko-sama y con Lenka-chan. Soy un monstruo.-dijo Rin y negué con la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa. Esto pasa desde que "eso" pasó en primaria.-dije y comenzó a llorar.

-Es que es horrible lo que pasó ese día.-dijo Rin.

_Flashback_

-Hey, rubia.-dijo una pelinegra a Rin.

-¿Qué pasa, Zatsune-san?-preguntó Rin, temblando de miedo.

-Ahora si nos vas a pagar.-dijo la pelinegra comenzando a jalar los cabellos a Rin mientras la pequeña se quejaba y luego la pelinegra le dio una cachetada y la tumbó. Cuando Rin se levantó tenía un aura negra rodeándola. Ya no parecía tan tierna la pequeña. Daba mucho, mucho miedo.

-¡No debiste hacer eso!-dijo Rin y se lanzó sobre la pelinegra y la mordió. De no ser porque Len estaba ahí hubiera sido más trágico para la pelinegra.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Rin?!-gritó el rubio confundido por el comportamiento de Rin. Esta última solo atinó a llorar, estaba muy traumada por lo que había hecho.

-Len-sama, no lo sé. Toda mi mente se nubló.-dijo la pequeña con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas que no eran rojas como siempre, estaba pálida.

-¿C-cómo?-dijo el rubio y se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenia un golpe en su cabeza.

Fin Flashback

Rin POV.

-Len-sama, ¿usted cree que el golpe fue lo que me afectó?-pregunté bañada en lágrimas.

-Es lo más posible, pero eso lo veremos después, ahora seca esas lagrimitas y vamos a la fiesta.-me dijo Len-sama y asentí.

-Len-sama.-él me volteó a ver.-Discúlpeme.-dije evitando más lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Rin. Además ahora la situación me resulta muy chistosa.-me dijo Len-sama y comenzó a reír.

-Oiga pero, lo amenacé de muerte.-dije apenada.

-Pero fue muy chistoso, Rin.-dijo Len-sama dejando de reír.

-Emmm-dije no muy convencida.

-Rin-chan, ¿ya estas calmada?-preguntó Yoko-sama y asentí apenada.

-Discúlpeme, Yoko-sama pero en esos momentos se me nubla la mente.-dijo Yoko-sama y acarició mi cabeza.

-Se que no es tu culpa, Rin-chan. Pero...¿bajaras las escaleras junto con Miku, Gumi y mi hijo?-preguntó Yoko-sama con ojitos destellantes.

-E-esta bien.-dije derrotada.

-Bueno porque mañana te llevaré con un hipnotista y tu problema quedará arreglado.-dijo Yoko-sama y asentí. Eso no pasa casi nunca pero mejor arreglarlo.

-¿Ves, Rin? No tienes por qué preocuparte.-dijo Len-sama y asentí.

-Bueno pónganse con Miku y Gumi que ya casi es hora de que bajen.-dijo Yoko-sama y asentimos.

-Rin, vi tu ataque, te viste tan genial amenazando a Len.-dijo Gumi y me sonrojé.

-G-gumi, eso no fue nada bueno, ahora me siento apenada.-le dije a mi amiga peliverde.

-Pero si fue chistosísimo.-dijo Miku aguantándose la risa.

-Shh...ya nos van a anunciar.-dijo Len-sama y asentimos.-Y una cosa más, Rin. Te ordeno que no me digas Len-sama, llámame Len aunque sea solo por hoy.-me dijo Len-sama y asentí.

-Y aquí vienen nuestras invitadas de honor, solo las mejores amistades femeninas de mi hijo, Hatsune Miku, Megpoid Megumi y Amamiya Rin.-anunció Yoko-sama y Miku, Gumi y yo bajamos.-Y aquí viene nuestro cumpleañero, ¡Kagamine Len!-dijo Yoko-sama y los aplausos resonaron en toda la sala.

-Agradezco mucho su presencia en mi decimocuarto onomástico y me gustaría que le dedicaran unos aplausos a mi amiga Amamiya Rin porque hoy también es su decimocuarto onomástico. ¡Felicidades, Rin!-dijo Len-sama y no hice más que sonrojarme y agradecer los aplausos con una reverencia.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de un juego, ¡un sorteo de parejas entre los jóvenes!-dijo Yoko-sama y palidecí. ¿Iba a bailar con alguien de sociedad?-Tengo el nombre de cada señorita desde los trece hasta los diecisiete en esta tómbola y el nombre de cada joven de las edades antes mencionadas en esta otra.-dijo Yoko-sama y todos los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

-Pero, Kagamine-san, ¿no debería estar yo con Len?-preguntó una hermosa rubia ceniza con ojos miel.

-Es un juego, Akita-san. Pero hay reglas en este juego, las parejas escogidas no serán desechas hasta el fin de la fiesta.-dijo Yoko-sama.-Ven, Meiko-san, ayúdame a escoger las parejas.-dijo Yoko-sama a Meiko-nee y Meiko-nee dejo de servir aperitivos y subió las escaleras hacia las tómbolas.

Yoko POV.

Por fin llegó la hora del baile y no puedo estar más ansiosa para ver la cara de Akita-san cuando se entere que no será la compañía de mi Lenny.

-Meiko, saca un papel de la tómbola de chicas.-entonces mi maid tomó el papel que tenía una pequeña marquita en amarillo ósea el papel de Rin.

-Dice...Amamiya Rin..-dijo Meiko y volteé a ver a Rin-chan que estaba tensa.

-Ok, Meiko-san, saca un papel de la tómbola de chicos.-dije a mi maid y me miró cómplice y sacó el papel con una marquita amarilla también.

-Dice...Kagamine Len.-dijo mi maid y todos miraron a la pareja y los animaron a que se juntaran. La cara de Akita-san no tiene precio, en serio.

-¡Sigamos!-dije a mi maid. Al final estaban así: Miku y Kaito-san, Gumi y Gumiya-san, Teto-san y Ted-san, Akita-san y Nero-san y obvio, Rin-chan y mi Lenny.

-Bien, bailarán todas las parejas al ritmo del tango.-dije y todos se sorprendieron.

* * *

-¿.

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Dirán: ¿Por qué la pobre Rin es una yandere? La respuesta es fácil: ¡Porque yo quise y yo soy la autora y si les gusta bueno, si no también! No, no es cierto, es que le quise hacer de emoción y si, siempre maltrato más a Rin que a Len, pobrecita :'( Ni modo.

NekoGirl: ¡No morí! No iba a dejar la historia así, ni loca. Además creo que hice una locura muy loca volviendo a la tierna y moe Rin en una yandere asesina. Pero igual me gustó mi idea muahahahaha. Como sea espero que te siga gustando mi historia aunque le agregue algo raro.

Arigato.

Marie.


End file.
